Nao Senpai wants, Nao Senpai gets
by Blackfang64
Summary: Arika and Nina are both under Nao's control, so what does Nao want them to do? Oneshot ArikaNina, bit of NaoChie.


**Author: Got the idea from watching Mai Otome episode six, so I don't know where exactly to place this in the series but its close by this episode. Enjoy**

**Nao Senpai wants, Nao Senpai gets **

The red haired girl sat calmly reading her book as she balanced on a chair on top of a pile of furniture as a brunette ran back and forwards around the room cleaning. Turning the page she let out a yawn as she stared upon the scene below.

'Sigh, another feud between Nina and Arika, geez why can't they just make up and leave me in peace. Hm actually I have an idea' the girl thought. Closing her book the girl jumped from her chair landing with grace as her feet touched the floor.

"Say Nina could you fetch me a lemonade please?" she asked as she turned her attention to the blue haired girl.

"Yes Nao Senpai" Nina said as she gave a quick bow before running off.

"Hm, finally peace and quie-t?" Nao said as she looked to see the pile that she had been sitting on. "Err, could you put everything back to the way it was?"

Arika nodded as she ran around the room putting the room back to the way it was. Nao smirked in amazement as the room was spotless except for the collapsed Arika on the floor. Nina walked in holding a glass of lemonade as she looked down at the exhausted Arika. "Here's your lemonade Nao-Senpai" Nina said as she handed Nao the glass.

"Thanks Nina" Nao said as she took the glass walking over to where Arika was. She knelt down as she placed the glass next to the girl. Nao walked away as she watched the girl sniff out the scent.

Arika shot up as she looked to her side to see a fresh cold glass of lemonade sitting there. Just as she was about to grab hold of it, the glass moved. Arika pounced onto the glass only to find it had been moved again. Nao began to laugh as Arika pounced time after time on the glass only to find it missing. The glass stopped at Nao's foot as she bent down to pick it up.

She held the glass in her hand admiring its beauty as she pulled off a string of thread that was tied around the glass. Nao turned her attention to the thirsty girl that sat there looking at her.

Nao smiled as she knelt down, leaning over next to the girl's ear. Nao whispered something to Arika which turned the girl to stone. "Otherwise you won't get a nice drink of lemonade" Nao said as she stood up holding the glass high in the air.

Arika's tongue stuck out as it was as dry as sand. "Alright I will" Arika gave in. Nao handed the girl the lemonade as Arika drank it happily.

"Hm, Nina?" Nao asked as she turned to the confused girl.

"Yes Nao?" Nina asked as she looked like she just snapped back into reality.

"I want you too…" Nao paused as she began to think. "To kiss Arika" Nao finished as she let out a devilish grin.

"WHAT!?" Nina yelled in shock as her eyes were sticking out far.

"Unless you want Chie to be your Senpai, you'll make a nice girl to add to her collection. Then you have to do whatever I desire right?" Nao lectured as she bent over. Nina blushed furiously as Nao eyed her. "Well, get on with it"

Arika finished the lemonade unknowns to the situation stood up blinking in confusion. Nina silently cursed herself as she grabbed a hold of Arika. Before Arika could ask she was silenced by a pair of sweet cherry lips. Nina closed her eyes to save the look of embarrassment on her face while Arika turned ten shades of red.

Nao covered her mouth trying hard not to laugh out loud at the scene that unfolded. After what seemed like forever to Arika Nina broke away giving Nao a glare. Nina walked out of the room ignoring the stares by the other two girls.

Arika merely blinked as she fell to her knees. "My first kiss... was with a girl" Arika said as she touched her lips. She ran her index finger over the stain of the lipstick that rested on her lips.

"Is that enough to convince you?" Nao asked as knelt down to the girl's level. Arika was overwhelmed with amazement as she nodded to Nao's question without thought.

Arika got onto her feet as she walked out of the room peacefully with her mind still in knots.

Nao let out a sigh as she sat down at the side of her bed. "Well things are going to be a lot quieter thanks to this, now I can enjoy some peace and quiet" Nao said as she lied down on her bed.

The knock at the door disturbed her peace as she sat up to see a girl with dark grey hair standing at the door seductively. "Or not, come in" Nao called out not bothering to get up.

The girl walked in closing the door behind her and locking it. "Soooo.... Arika seemed pretty lost then usual, I suppose you had something to do with it Juliet?" the girl asked as she walked over to the flame haired girl.

"Mmm maybe I did and maybe I didn't, but your going to have to give me something to get the info out, Ch-ie" Nao replied as she smiled seductively.

Chie sat down at the side of the girl's bed as she leaned in. "Oh? Very well" Chie said as she brushed her lips against the girls before capturing them in a passionate kiss.

Breaking away from the kiss Chie slowly crept onto the girl's bed. "So you interfered with the girl's friendship?" Chie asked as she ran a finger down Nao's neck.

"I merely gave the girl's a push into the... well you can guess" Nao replied as she smiled innocently. Nao pulled Chie in for another kiss as she reached over to close the blinds.

**Next day **

Nao walked quietly along the foot path before being stopped by a girl with light red hair. "What's up Irina?" Nao asked trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Did you hear, Arika confessed to Nina and they say that the two are going out" Irina replied as her eyes were filled with awwness.

"Really, I would have never suspected" Nao said in a sarcastic tone. "Hm, by the way, any news on Erstin and her 'secret' crush?" Nao asked as gave a wink.

"From what I heard the two are doing well, aw who would've guessed an Otome and the princess's maid, it's so romantic" Irina said as she went into a lovey dovey mood.

"Okay then, cya" Nao said as she walked off.

'Well whatever I want, I get. That's how life is going to be for me' Nao thought as she walked off calmly.

**End **

**Omake: **

**Nina: why the hell did I kiss her? **

**Arika: Aw Nina-chan is a meanie as usual (pokes Nina's cheek) **

**Erstin: I wasn't with Nina? (begins to cry) **

**Chie: since when do I get paired up with Nao? **

**Aoi: cause I ain't got nobody to love, ooh cause I ain't got nobody to love~ **

**Nao and author: right…… **

**Everyone: fix us up! **

**Author: Okay, Nina you're with Erstin (moves Nina next to Erstin) **

**Erstin: yay (glomps onto Nina) **

**Author: Chie, you're with Aoi (moves Chie next to Aoi) **

**Aoi: Chie-chan (jumps into Chie's arms) **

**Author: and that's done. **

**Arika: Ahem **

**Author: Oh err, you're with Nao, bye (pushes Arika into Nao's arms and runs off)**

**Arika: *gulp* **

**Nao: You're all mine **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Okay so the pairing is ordinary? I don't know, read and review to let me know what you thought about it and I hope you like the Omake. Cyaz. **


End file.
